


Winchester Psychology 101

by pbmolecules



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, College, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Professor Chuck, Psychology, Shitty Childhood, Social Experiment, Strangers to Lovers, dorm - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pbmolecules/pseuds/pbmolecules
Summary: College AU. Destiel.  It's the first week of college in Dean's second year.  He's done being the party guy.  He is finding his way, surrounded with math and engine repair classes.  But a required Humanities class could undo everything.  Psychology with Professor Chuck shatters his world in 3 minutes flat.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or it's characters or any mentioned music, movies, songs, or TV shows.

Dean considered himself beyond lucky at this point. He was attending Kansas University. Passing. And finally he had a decent roommate. 

His first year of college had been a bitch of a learning curve. He had damn near failed before he broke down and went to the tutoring center where, his now friend, Kevin had whipped his ass into college-level material. 

He had gotten into college. Wasn't that supposed to be the hard part? Apparently not. He had never read so much at once in his life. He had never partied so much at once in his life. And there were three meals to be had every day! 

Life in the Winchester family had pretty much sucked. His mom died when he was four. His dad moved them around several times a year for the next 12 years until he finally drunk himself into a telephone pole going 80 miles per hour. They happened to be in Kansas at the time and he and Sam, his little brother, had become 'wards of the state'. 

After two shitty foster homes, they were separated. Sam landed with a couple that absolutely loved him. After a year of feeling like life could not get any shittier for Dean, Sam's foster parents wanted to adopt him. Sam refused, saying he couldn't unless his big brother came. 

Lo, and behold, Dean was plucked out of a foster home that was more like a puppy mill for damaged kids and picked up in a beat-up pick-up by a burly guy in a ball cap. 

Dean was almost 17 by then. Sam was 13 and flourishing in the steady home. Dean left with Bobby with no questions. It was a long, quiet ride across town. When they pulled into the salvage yard, Dean wondered if Sammy had finally pulled the ultimate prank on him and sold him out to a pair of homicidal maniacs. The place was friggin creepy. Old cars stretched on for miles in fields. Rust, tires, sad looking dead cars. Dean finally gave Bobby a skeptical look.

"Nice place," he said flatly.

Bobby smirked and nodded. "It might not be much, but it's mine. And what's mine is now yours, boy."

Dean didn't know what to think. 'Boy'? Freakin Sam. What the hell had he gotten him into?

They pulled up to a small house. It needed painted and an old hound dog lazily lifted its head on the front porch. Yeah, Sam always wanted a dog. If he was now saddled into some kind of slave labor operation because of some fleabag, he was going to kick Sam's ass.

Bobby parked the truck next to the house and pulled the key out of the ignition. "I know it don't look like much," Bobby said quietly, "but my wife and I really do love that brother of yours. And he really loves you. I lost my first wife and daughter years ago. Took me a long time to let anyone back in. But Jody...she's my wife now, can't have kids and has always wanted to help. Sam ain't the first foster kid we've had. But he's the only one that Jody and I couldn't seem to let go of." He pressed his lips together, making the hairs of his mustache and beard bristle around his mouth. "I know you're a lot older. Only got one year of school left. But I hope you and Sam can be happy here."

Dean relaxed his shoulders a bit. Damnit, the guy was a softy. Sam had that effect on people. And what the hell. It was one year. It was just August and he might actually be able to go to school for one year in the same building.   
Bobby turned, looking at Dean and Dean held his gaze. "The way Sam talks about you, you have always been the most important person in his life. More like a dad than a brother."

Dean swallowed, a lump forming in his throat.

"Sam is...well...honestly, Sam just fit right in here. I hope you can give us a chance, Dean. I know it don't look like much-"

"I don't need much, sir," Dean said. He couldn't take the burly guy looking so nervous.

Bobby smirked. "You don't gotta call me 'sir'. In fact, I'd appreciate it if ya didn't."

Dean nodded. His eyes traveled back to the little house. Evening was setting in and a warm glow lit the windows in the front.

"Your wife's name is Jody?" Dean asked.

"Yep."

Dean clutched his duffel bag. He could do this. If these people were good to Sam, good for Sam, he had to give this a chance. 

"I'm not much like my brother," Dean admitted aloud.

"I ain't much like my brother either," Bobby said seriously.

Dean swallowed hard. "Thank you...for taking a chance on me. And Sam. He deserves a good life."

"So do you."

Dean licked his dry lips. His head felt too full already. What if he screwed this up for Sam? What if he ruined everything?

Bobby blew out a breath. "Well, supper's probably on and don't know bout you, but I'm starvin'."

Dean smiled weakly. "The foster home I was at specialized in Speghetti-O's and hot dogs."

"Come on, Dean, I know Sam is dyin' ta see ya."

Dean followed Bobby up the porch steps and past the big dog. Dean gave the dog a furtive look. The hound merely blinked up at him.

They walked into the house and Dean was met by the heavy smell of meat and potatoes.

"Is he here?" Came Sam's voice from upstairs. His thundering feet ran across what Dean assumed was a hall and down the steps. "Dean!"

Dean dropped his duffel, catching the blur that was Sam bolting into him with a fierce hug.

Dean held him as tightly as Sam held him. He fisted a hand into Sam's hair, smelling him like it had been years. Tears stung his eyes and when Sam leaned back, wet trails ran down his cheeks.

"Come on, man!" Dean laughed with a crack in his voice. "You're gonna make me cry."

Sam stepped back, wiping roughly at his cheeks and sniffing. "I'm just so glad you're here."

Dean ruffled his hair and hugged him again. "Me too."

As Sam let him go, he bear-hugged Bobby. "Thank you so much Bobby!"

"Alright, alright," Bobby said, hugging him back with a pat to his back. Sam moved on to hug a thin woman with dark brown hair. She hugged him quickly and kissed his temple as if it were second nature. But her eyes were on Dean.

"Dean," she said, Sam stepping to the side, "I'm Jody. It's so good to meet you."

Dean shook her hand. "Thanks...uh...thanks for having me," he fumbled. I mean really, what do you say?

She smiled. "Funny, you two don't look much alike. Guess I was picturing a taller version of Sam."

Dean shrugged. "I look more like our mom. Sam looks more like our dad."

Sam rolled his eyes. He hated any comparison to their dad. But it was true.

"Dinner is ready," she grinned warmly. "You boys hungry?"

"You know it," Bobby laughed. "Come on in, Dean, have some dinner."

Dean sat his bag on the bottom step and followed them back the short hall to the kitchen.

"Meatloaf, Dean!" Sam beamed.

"Awesome!" Dean could feel drool forming in his mouth already.

"Real mashed potatoes and green beans. Everything Jody cooks is fantastic!" Sam raved.

Dean took in the well used kitchen and table for four. The food looked incredible. 

That year was the best year of Dean's life so far. Dinner every night. Lunch money every day for school. Clothes that were washed regularly. Even the dog turned out to be pretty cool. Jody was the local sheriff, which made Dean nervous for no good reason other than their dad had always avoided and loathed law enforcement. 

But Bobby. Bobby slipped under Dean's skin quick. Maybe it was his gruffness laced with love. Maybe it was the way he patted Sam on the back and told him how smart he was or that he was proud of him. Maybe it was the endless hours they spent together working on old cars. Maybe it was that he would tell Dean he was really good at things. Proud of him. Called him 'son'. Dean could never pin-point how or when it happened, but he loved that man more than he ever loved anyone, besides Sammy. 

Adoption happens slower than one might think. Court dates and paperwork. Lawyers and appointments with social workers. Dean put up with all of it for Sam. When the time finally came, Dean decided he was almost an adult and didn't need the paperwork to tell him where he belonged. But Sam was eager to lose the stigma of being an orphan. 

Sam Winchester-Singer was doing just fine. He was in high school and thinking about becoming a lawyer. He was healthy and happy. And Dean still had trouble getting used to it sometimes. Jody and Bobby were the best damn thing that ever happened to him and Sam. Their life before the Singers had been one long string of shitty motels or apartments, lack of food, and lack of love. 

Dean had told Sam he loved him countless times. But when he left for college, he found himself tearful and for the first time in his life, told Jody and Bobby he loved them. Jody cried a little and Bobby hurumphed and swiped at his nose a few times. When Dean pulled away, Bobby chased the car, Dean rolling his window down. Bobby leaned in and hugged him tight. "I love you, son. Do a good job. Come home as often as ya can so Sam don't cry."

Dean nodded and Bobby stepped back with a wave. He had to wipe tears away when he saw the three waving him good-bye from the front porch, Rumsfeld howling. 

His status as a ward of the state had helped him earn a huge scholarship to Kansas University. After his initial shock-and-awe period, Dean was forced to strap down and keep his grades up to keep that scholarship. He wanted a decent life. He wanted to make Bobby, Jody and Sam proud. Pride and love. They were a big deal to Dean. A bigger deal than he ever wanted them to be. His life so far could be separated into three parts. Birth to four, he had a normal childhood he guessed. He only had a few fleeting memories of his mother. Her sweet smile. Her singing. Her death. Then 12 years of scraping by. In a constant state of worry that his dad would be angry or disappointed and drink again. Worry that Sam had diapers, food, or clothes. Worry that he had no fucking idea what was going on in class because who the hell cared? Worry that he would be in more fights. Get caught stealing. Be taken away from Sam. Worry that his dad wouldn't come back for them until he died and left them. Alone. No family.

And then there was the day he went to Bobby and Jody's and every day since. Sam had adjusted like it was where he was always meant to be. But Dean struggled to let things go, let people in, be normal. And Bobby and Jody gave him space. And limits. Rules. Responsibilities that were normal. It was beautiful. And terrifying. And in the blink of a year, it was somewhat over. 

College was him being on his own. But they were always there. Only a phone call away. Four hour drive and he could be tinkering on a car next to Bobby, hearing about how Sam had a new crush. 

So yeah, the first year of college had been rough. His roommate was a guy named Gordon Walker. At first they got along great. But as time went on, Gordon was spiraling into a controlling friend who seemed to think he knew Dean better than anyone. Gordon was a jerk and could bring out the jerk in Dean. 

Dean had to cut ties and get a new roommate his second year. Benny was way more his speed. Laid back but serious about his classes. Liked to have a good time but didn't require counseling. He was, like Dean, a bit on the messy side. And Benny knew how to listen without judging. And Dean knew how to look out for a guy who was far from home and alone. He was from Louisiana. His family seemed like alright people, if not a bit smothering, hence the college far from home. Benny was a good guy. And Dean needed the stability. 

He was ready for year two at KU.

He pulled his schedule up on his phone, swiping down his class list for Mondays. His first class was Psychology 101. The other humanities class he wanted was full, so he was stuck with psychology. He hefted his book bag onto his shoulder and headed for the Humanities building. It was a 9:00am class on the second floor. The professor was known for his hippy-dippy teaching style, often holding class out on the lawn. 

Dean sighed. He hated these bullshit waste of time and money classes that were 'required'. Why psychology mattered to a degree in mechanical engineering was absurd to him.

He sat down toward the back of the room, feeling the warm sunlight heat his back as it shone bright through the large windows that took up the entire back wall of the room. The building was old, with worn desks and chairs. 

He waved across the room to Kevin when he walked into the room. Kevin grinned and headed toward him, sitting next to him. "Hey Dean!"

"Hey, Kev. How's Garth?" Garth and Kevin were roommates again this year. They were a nerdy, goofy pair that Dean would have never been caught dead with back in the day. But they had been tight since second semester of their first year.

Kevin shook his head. "He's fine. Says he has a girlfriend. Some chick he met over the summer and he's 'in love'," Kevin rolled his eyes and gagged.

Dean chuckled. "Guess I can hear all about her in my next class. He's in my Algebra class."

"Good luck. He's all..." Kevin shivered with a grossed-out look on his face, "gushy."

Dean raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to keep conversation to a minimal with Garth.

The class filled in and Dean waved to Charlie. He knew her a little from last year when he had freaked out about his laptop crashing and she had helped him fix it. She had mad skills and the best DVD collection on campus. She was a lot of fun and he was slightly disappointed when she sat down closer to the front since the seats were filling. 

He pulled out his syllabus and read over what they would be learning about this semester. "Freud? Really? They still teach that old nut’s theories? This class is such a crock of shit," Dean muttered.

Kevin shrugged a shoulder. "It should be an easy A, Winchester."

Dean had plenty of classes to stress about. Linear Algebra and Differential Equations, his next class, then Electricity, Magnetism, and Fluids. Then a break and then Computer Aided Design on Monday and Wednesday nights. Tuesdays and Thursdays were Physics and Materials Science lectures and labs. Those were his real classes. This was…this was just a bullshit filler.

Dean pulled a blank notebook out and watched as the professor sat on the edge of the desk in the front of the room. He had light brown hair that was curly. Watery blue eyes and an easy smile. He was a slight guy with ripped jeans, flip flops and a 'Life is Good' t-shirt on. He waited until 5 minutes after the start time before speaking.

"Good morning everyone," he smiled, looking around the room. A murmured "morning" trickled back to him. He nodded, his grin widening.

"You are in Psych 101 and I am Professor Chuck."

Dean attempted to care about what was being said, but found the topic fairly nauseating. He did not like to think about feelings. His own, in particular. He just wanted to get paid good money to fix people's cars. How was knowing about why people thought what they did, of any importance to him? Because an A was an A. He attempted to tune back in when Kevin jotted down some notes.

"I want you to look around very carefully," Chuck said, grinning. The guy was all smiles. "Pay attention to the seat you chose. Why did you choose it?" Kevin glanced at him and Dean rolled his eyes. "Where would you move if you could? And why?"

Dean's eyes traveled back up to Charlie. Her hair was flaming red in the morning sun. He wondered if maybe he could get to know her better this year. She bumped her elbow into the guy sitting next to her, who turned to look at her. He had dark, messy hair. His mouth lifted in a small grin as they shared a look that was a conversation that needed no words. 

"Take a look at some of the people in here you have never seen before. Where did they come from? Where are they going?" Chuck continued with fascination in his own words. "This class is going to teach you that people really do need people."

Dean groaned.

"Humans are pack animals. But why?"

‘Who cares!' Dean thought loudly, trying not to glare at the happy professor.

"And today you are going to form a bond with an unlikely person. Today. In this very room."

"I feel the bond," Kevin whispered, making Dean snort.

"Everyone on your feet!" Chuck clapped, standing up.

"Ohh shit," Dean moaned. 

"Find a partner and make two lines. You in one line, your partner across from you in the other line."

"Jesus," Dean moaned. "How can this possibly be necessary to my education?"

Kevin shrugged again. "Shut up and bond with me."

Dean laughed, finding themselves standing across from each other in a long line across the front of the room.   
"Wonderful!" Chuck said, climbing onto a seat in the middle of the room so he could look down on the double line. "Wave to your partner."

Dean and Kevin flipped each other off with equal smirks.

"Do you know this person? Do you feel a certain level of comfort with them?" Chuck waited a moment, his eyes tripping down the lines of students. "Maybe you don't know them, but they looked friendly. Why were you drawn to them?"

Dean rolled his shoulders. This kind of shit made him more tense than shop finals. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He wasn't even being graded yet and he could feel himself failing this class.

"Remember these thoughts and now let's move on to the next step. The line of people closest to me, move down three people."

"Shit," Dean muttered, watching Kevin step away and down three people. Three strangers passed him. A small blonde chick stood in front of him with a bouncy ponytail and a hesitant smile. He had seen her around. They had definitely been to some of the same parties. "Now, is this the person you might form a bond with? Do you know them? How are you feeling? Excited or a little nervous even?" Chuck asked with more excitement than necessary. Dean grit his teeth but tried to look as relaxed as possible.

"Nope. Not the one," Chuck grinned. "Step to the left again."

Everyone sighed or giggled nervously. Dean watched with ratcheting nervousness as the blonde stepped aside to the next person and a guy stepped in front of him. A nervous set of piercing blue eyes met his. Dean felt chills chase down his arms. 

"Meet your new...bondmate we'll call them," Chuck grinned, his eyes twinkling. 

Dean swallowed nervously and tried for a tight smile as the guy in front of him turned his head to glance at Chuck. 

He did not know the guy, but he was slightly shorter than Dean, with dark brown hair. He was wearing jeans and a maroon Henley. Wasn't he hot? It was a bit soon for long sleeves. His hair was artfully messy, like he had run late to class. He looked nervous as hell and Dean hoped he looked more laid back than he felt himself.

"Every relationship starts with an initial meeting, judgements, suppositions," Chuck lectured on, "You have already had twenty different thoughts about your bondmate."

Dean felt his mouth tightening. He was used to being judged. He had been 'the new kid in school' more times than anyone he had ever met. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He felt the guy in front of him looking at him.

"And now you are wondering what those twenty thoughts are that your bondmate has had about you!" Chuck said emphatically.

It was official. Chuck was a douche and Dean hated this fucking class.

"What we are going to do is study this relationship between you and your bondmate. Maybe you know them, maybe you don't. But soon, you and your bondmate will share a relationship that is unique to any other relationship you will have in your life. People are pack animals. We want to be together. But why do we bond with some people better than others? Why are we attracted to some and not others? It's not as easy as you might think, and on the other hand," and now the prick looked REALLY excited, "it's as easy as moving a person in front of you."

Dean took another deep breath. He wanted to punch this asshole in the throat for fucking with his bubble of comfort. Yeah, he had a bubble. A small one. And for good reason. People were assholes.

"In today's society of constantly having a device in front of us, of increased violence in entertainment and in the world, we need to learn to bond better. This is your new bondmate."

Dean could feel his jaw tightening. If he said bondmate or bond or mate one more time, Dean was going to shoot this son of a bitch.

"I want you to complete 2 exercises in class today and one for homework tonight. The first one will take eight minutes. You and your bondmate are to make eye contact and hold it for three minutes. No speaking. No outward communication. Starting...now."

The guy in front of Dean turned back to him, his blue eyes finding his. His mouth opened slightly as if he might say something and then closed. Dean had trouble holding the gaze. 'Come on, Winchester, you can do this.' He refocused his efforts and the guy's eyes slid downward briefly then lifted, locking onto Dean's. His eyes were so blue. The room was extremely silent until a few giggles broke out. Dean was too fuckin pissed at the professor and his asinine experiments to find anything funny. The guy he was staring down seemed a mixture of intimidated and frustrated. 

'It has to have been like ten minutes already!' Dean yelled in his own head.

The guy was squinting now and Dean wondered what the hell he was thinking about. Dean realized he was probably looking really pissed and it wasn't Blue Eyes fault. He took a deep breath, shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to relax. He blinked a few times and watched as Blue Eyes relaxed. His shoulders relaxed and he put his hands in his pockets as well. Dean wondered if he did that mirroring Dean subconsciously. Dean reached up and scratched his eyebrow, putting his hand back in his pocket. Blue Eyes hand twitched and his eyebrows furrowed again. Dean smirked, watching the guy want to scratch an itch that hadn't been there before Dean did it.

Blue Eyes bit his bottom lip and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"That was three minutes," Chuck said as if it had been magical. "Now, my row of moving students, take one step closer to your bondmate. And we will go another three minutes."

Everyone took a deep breath. Blue Eyes stepped forward and Dean could feel his body tense all over again. He could reach out and touch him if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to. 

Blue Eyes relaxed his arms from their deep pocket cramming. His eyes blinked slower now and his lashes were long. Their eyes locked and Dean could see the many striations of blue in them. Flecks of grey here and there. His pupils were so black. He felt like he could fall into them. Like he was being drawn down a tunnel into this guy. Dean blinked, glancing at his whole face instead. Damn, eye contact had never felt like this. Blue eyes blinked as well, both taking a breath. He had an indent under his chin. A scar. Dean wondered how he had gotten it. His lips were full and pink and pressed together. Dean felt the stare more keenly suddenly, feeling a rush go up his neck and started to burn his cheeks. Why was he blushing? The more Blue Eyes relaxed, the more Dean could feel himself blush. The more he blushed, the more he stressed about blushing. Blue Eyes mouth turned up the tiniest bit into a smile and Dean realized he was the guy Charlie had been sitting next to earlier in class. She knew him. What was his name? Why did he even care?

"Three minutes is up," Chuck all but whispered.  
"Now, reach forward and put you hand on your bondmate's shoulder. Two minutes...go."

Dean and Blue Eyes exchanged a slightly exasperated look and each raised their right arm, putting a tentative hand on the other's shoulder. 

Dean instantly felt a zing of electricity through his shoulder where Blue Eyes rested his hand. It slid down, grasping his bicep. It was warm and strong. 

Dean’s hand, at the same time, grasped lightly onto Blue Eye's shoulder and he was a bit surprised to feel how strong he was underneath the unimposing shirt. Heat radiated out of him and Dean could see tiny beads of sweat starting to form around his hairline. 

Dean smirked, watching Blue Eye's eyes widen slightly. They were closer than before and he could see strain around the guy's mouth and eyes. He found himself taking a deep breath and licking his lips which were suddenly dry. 

Blue Eyes mouth opened again and closed softly. Dean was finding himself wondering what the hell this guy was thinking about him. He could see that his hair was thick waves that made him want to run his fingers through it. His fingers flexed before he could tell them to stop and Blue Eye's brow quirked just slightly and then his eyes relaxed again. They were brilliant blue. Bluer than anyone he had ever met in real life. As blue and striking as Frodo Baggins in that money-maker shot for Lord of the Rings. There were tiny lines at the corners that were creasing suddenly and Dean realized the guy was smiling.  
Dean's breath caught and he found himself pulling back but stopped at the firm grip on his arm. 

He took in a quick breath and licked his dry lips again. His smile was somewhat hesitant and then he was trying to stifle it. A funny thought had crossed his mind. What was it? Dean felt his own face relaxing, his lips opening and closing in stifled question. Blue Eyes pressed his lips into a line again and looked at him with more determination.

Dean clicked his mouth closed and huffed. What was so funny? Who was this guy? How did Charlie know him? What was his name?

"Times up!" Chuck snapped, jumping down. "Back to your seats without a word to your bondmate or anyone."

Dean let go as Blue Eyes let go and with a brief eye exchange they went to their original seats.

"Paper and pen, people. I want thoughts. What went through your mind? Do you feel any sort of connection to your bondmate? Do you know them and have any feelings towards them changed? Or were they a stranger and what do you now need to know about them? No talking, just writing."

Dean huffed and turned to a blank page.

"These notes are for you alone. Write what you felt. What you saw. What you wondered or worried about."

Dean went to work as Kevin's hand flew across his paper spewing paragraphs. He felt blocked. Stuck. Like he had just stepped out into winter without a coat. Those blue eyes floated in his mind. He curled a protective arm around his paper and wrote. Fifteen minutes later, Dean sat watching as a few continued writing.

"For homework, I want you to read chapters 4 through 7. I want you to do your best before I see you again to try to spy your bondmate in their natural environment without interacting at all. This should be very brief, maybe you see them in the hall or in the dining hall. Just a quick observation. I suspect you want to speak to your new bondmate, but don't. You will soon enough. If you already know them, no discussing observations yet."

Class was over and Dean felt raw and exposed. He exchanged a nod with Kevin as he headed out for his next class. He had twenty minutes to get to Algebra in the next building over. 'Math. Thank God. I don't want to think about people any more.'

Dean left class, watching Blue Eyes make a beeline for the door ahead of him. Was he as shaken up as Dean felt?

Dean lost himself in his next two classes. He met Benny for lunch in the dining hall, along with Kevin and Garth.   
They all chatted easily about their new classes until Kevin brought up psychology. 

"That guy is a dick," Dean said, stabbing the last three pieces of pasta on his plate.

"Who?" Kevin asked, "Your bondmate?"

"Your what?" Benny laughed.

"I don't ever want to hear that word when I'm not in that room, Kevin. Ever. And no, not him. Chuck."

Kevin laughed and Benny and Garth looked confused. Kevin regaled the social experiment that was their class and Dean got lost on thoughts of those eyes. They were just...so blue.

"Sounds like Chuck is pretty interesting!" Garth nodded excitedly.

"Shut up, Garth," Dean and Kevin snapped.

Garth scrunched his brow in thought. "Did I strike a nerve? Interesting."

"I'll show you fucking interesting," Dean snapped.

"Easy brotha," Benny drawled, leaning back and patting Dean on the shoulder. Dean gave Garth a glare and finished his drink. 

"I think I'm dropping that stupid class."

"You can't," Kevin said, eyes glued to a book. "You need the credits. Unless you are going to stay for a summer semester."

Dean huffed. He wasn't staying for a summer semester. He was going home and working. Home. Huh. The nice, little warm thought relaxed his shoulders somewhat. 

"Fine. Whatever."

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Dean pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Sammy," he answered.

"Hi, Dean! How were your classes?" Came his brother's voice, ripe with excitement.

"Have I ever told you you're a nerd?" Dean laughed, pinning the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Couple times," Sam laughed.

"They were fine. Busy. I have a shit-ton of homework already."

"Cool."

Dean rolled his eyes. Only Sam would get excited about looking down the long barrel of workload ahead of them. "Yeah. Awesome." Dean swiped his meal card and grabbed his tray. He sat at a table by the windows and grabbed the phone again. He had worked for hours on homework after lunch and went to a late class and was just now getting dinner. 

"How is Benny?"

"Benny's good. We don't have any classes together, but I see him plenty as it is. Saw Kevin this morning. And Garth. He has a new girlfriend and is gag-worthy about it."

"You're such a jerk sometimes, Dean."

"Yeah, whatever, bitch."

They both snickered and Sam told him about an old friend of Bobby's that showed up today and needed help with a truck.

Dean laughed at Sam's colorful elaboration of the guy, Rufus, and Dean found himself wishing he were home. He shoved a bite of pizza in his mouth and laughed at Bobby and Rufus apparently trying to hide something he had brought from Jody. His eyes traveled the dining hall lazily as he listened and chewed. His jaw came to a halt when he spotted Blue Eyes sitting at a table full of people. 

The guy was watching him. Dean swallowed dryly and wiped his mouth with a napkin. The guy had turned away when Dean saw him watching him. Shyly, their eyes met again. It was strangely familiar and yet uncomfortable at the same time. 

"Two can play this game," Dean said, sitting back and watching Blue Eyes toy with some fries in front of him. 

Dean took a drink, his eyes locked onto those blue orbs.  
Blue Eyes looked at his own drink and quirked a brow. 

Dean laughed. The guy was easily influenced. So far Dean had made him put his hands in his pockets, want to scratch an itch and now take a drink.

"Play what game?" Sam asked.

"Oh," Dean said, not realizing he had said it out loud, "nothing. Homework."

They talked a few minutes more, Dean and Blue Eyes dropping the staring game, but both studying each other nonetheless.

By the time he hung up with Sam, Blue Eyes was dumping his trash and walking out with a red headed girl.

"Dude seriously has a thing for red-heads." As he left, Blue Eyes glanced back over his shoulder and Dean smirked. He caught the beginnings of a smile before he disappeared behind the closing door. 

"Fucking Chuck and his head-shrinking," Dean muttered. 

The experiment had by-far clouded his whole day. Was bonding really that simple? Was he really going to get to know this guy? At this point, Dean just wanted to know his name and hear him talk.

Chuck was an ass for screwing with his students like this.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

 

Dean found himself nervously chewing on a pencil as he waited for Psych 101 to start on Wednesday morning. 

Kevin was already there when he had slipped in just in time, taking the seat he had last time. He had quirked a grin at Charlie and Blue Eyes, but other than that, he had not said a word. This class was taking up more head time than he ever thought it would.

"Morning!" Chuck began, eyes sparkling. A stronger greeting ran back to him and he sat cross legged atop the desk in the front of the room.

He lectured for an hour about several well-known psychologists and why people cared about what they said. Dean took notes, but found himself inspecting the back of the head of Blue Eyes. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans today. 

Chuck wound down his discussion and gave the class a knowing grin.

"Bet you are all wondering about your bondmate's, right?" He nodded, seeing people grin or look down uncomfortably.

"The purpose of demonstrating how quickly bonds can be formed are important in life. How we meet people is random. What happens when we meet is...well, that's what we are pushing. We are bonding in fast forward. How many of you do not know the name of your bondmate?"

Dean lifted his hand, seeing about half the class did the same, including Blue Eyes.

"Do you have a name you are already calling them?"

Dean glared at the professor. This guy was really pissing him off. This was all such mind-game bullshit. 

"Today we make it a lot more interesting. Everyone take a folded paper from my bowl. Do not open it." 

Chuck paced back each row, Dean sighing heavily as he took a paper from the big glass fish bowl. 

"These are powerful statements. Your assignment is to say them to your bondmate. Today in line and then three to five times this week. No class on Friday, by the way, I have an appointment."

Dean groaned. They were lining up again. At least this would be the last of this bullshit for the week and he could sleep in on Friday morning. 

"I know you are anxious to meet your bondmate again," Chuck grinned, knowingly, "so go ahead and line up exactly the same as on Monday. No talking yet."

"This is bullshit," Dean muttered.

Kevin quirked a grin at him. They walked to the front of the room, shuffling until all were standing as they were on Monday.

Blue Eyes gave Dean a small smile and Dean sighed. He did not need this bullshit. He didn't let people in. He just didn't.

"I will warn you, the phrases you have to say are powerful and most likely will be a little awkward to say. Say them anyway. Do your best to mean it. Make eye contact. Today we will finish the bond between you and your bondmate. How strong are you bonded already?"

Dean tried not to roll his eyes. Blue Eyes look dubious.

"What if I suggested moving the line again and changing partners?" Chuck asked.

Dean was immediately annoyed at the instant panic that flared in him. Even Blue Eyes looked slightly startled with the suggestion.

"Don't worry," Chuck laughed. "I wouldn't do that. Truth be told, your bond is already formed. Today's exercise will make it permanent. So, make room on your lists of friends, because this will be a moment you always remember. There are three steps to today's exercise. I want you to write about your experience and submit them by 8pm on Friday. Here we go!"

Dean rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck. Why was this messing with his head so much? He felt nervous and fidgety. Blue Eyes eyebrows were raised slightly in question. Great, he must look like a freakin basket-case. 

"Those of you in the line that has not moved, step forward and take your bondmate by the hand."

'Come on!' Dean screamed at the douchebag in his head. 'This is friggin ridiculous.'

Blue Eyes was beet red. Dean huffed a breath, following suit as everyone else had taken the first step. He stepped forward, mouth screwed up in displeasure and eyed his bondmate who was looking slightly panicky himself. He had not raised a hand for him to take, so Dean leaned over slightly and snagged a hand that hung by his side. It was cold. Dean snorted a laugh. This dude was just as freaked out as he was. Dean let go, wiping his own sweaty hand off on his jeans and took the hand again more firmly. Blue Eyes blew a breath out and Dean looked at Chuck to avoid eye contact. Everything in his body buzzed with thoughts of panic and running.

"Open your papers and say the statement written on your paper into your bondmate's eyes. Keep your hands held until I tell you we are done. Ready, set, go!"

Dean flipped his paper open and choked. He openly glared at Chuck and refolded the paper. Blue Eye's hand went tense in his, making Dean look at him. He was reading the piece of paper in his hand with a look of horror. They found each other's eyes. Both looked simultaneously horrified and dejected by the other. Dean cleared his throat but his hand holding the paper dropped to his side. He couldn't do it. This was just so stupid.

Blue Eyes looked at his paper again, seeing that Dean was not willing to say his. He closed his eyes and shoved the paper in his pocket. 

'What the fuck is on his paper? It can't be as bad as mine! Fuck this shit.'

Blue Eyes was truly struggling. He tried to look at Dean but his eyes skipped away quickly. Dean felt bad for the guy. Without even thinking, he squeezed his hand gently.   
Blue Eyes locked eyes with him immediately. His mouth opened, closed and he bit his lip, shaking his head slightly. 

Dean raised his eyebrows in question. People around them were done. Dean glanced at Professor Chuck, seeing his eyes were curiously watching them, along with a few near them. 

"Eyes only on your bondmate," Chuck reminded kindly.

Blue Eyes squeezed his hand back, looked into Dean’s eyes and said, "I love you."

'Fuck!' Dean almost staggered back. It was like daggers and a warm embrace at the same time. His mouth went dry and he knew it was hanging open. Blue Eyes shrugged, biting his lip, looking like he wanted to say, 'this wasn't my idea!'

Dean took a deep breath and said the words written on his own paper. "I love you."

It was like unloading a pile of bricks off his chest and then reloading his insides with concrete. 

Blue Eyes flinched and his eyes darted to the ground. 

Dean recognized the look. Maybe this guy could relate to where Dean was coming from.

"It's just a stupid assignment," Dean whispered, leaning closer until those blue eyes found his again.

"Right," he said back, low and gravely. 

Dean straightened up and realized Chuck was talking and he had no clue what the dick was going on about.

"-even when those words are profound, right? Now, step two, two minute eye stare. Go."

Dean was chaos on the inside. This professor had no idea what he was fucking with. Dean treated those words with respect. Not something to be dished out randomly or experimented with. And have them said to him empty from some stranger... But it didn't quite feel that way. His mate was struggling. With his free hand he tugged at his shirt collar. Sweat started making his hair damp on his forehead. Their hands were sweaty and Dean wanted to wipe his hand off really bad. But his mate was actually looking pale. 

"Hey," Dean whispered, tugging his hand gently to pull him out of whatever hell his mind was so obviously going through.

Blue Eyes took a deep breath, giving him a weak, apologetic smile and attempted to pull himself together.

"Times up!" Chuck chimed. "The final step is to introduce yourselves. Names only. Then you are free to go. Don't forget, no class on Friday!" He grinned widely, "Homework is the final bonding step. You need to find your bondmate over the next few days. Three to five times and repeat the phrase to them. And mean it, the best you can! You can carry on with your new relationship however you and your bondmate see fit. I want a detailed report of each exercise and thoughts about the exercise by 8pm Friday." The professor put his hands on his hips as if to say 'job well done!' "Now you can let your hands go and greet each other briefly, then you are dismissed."

Blue Eyes snatched his hand back, wiping it on his jeans, Dean following suit.

They dodged glances briefly and Dean decided he had better get this shit over with before his head exploded or his partner puked.

"I'm Dean. Dean Winchester," he said roughly.

Blue Eyes nodded, still looking embarrassed and unsure of himself. "Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel. Novak."

Dean was not sure how to compute the new information. 'Castiel? What kind of name was that?'

"Well, I never woulda guessed that was your name," Dean smiled lamely.

Castiel stammered slightly, "sorry about the..." He waved a hand floundering.

"Nah, man. This guy’s a dick. I mean...he's fuckin' with people's heads."

Castiel nodded, relaxing. "I guess...I guess I will see you around. Dean."

Their eyes met, skirting away but finding each other’s again and settling into a stare before they both had the sense to look away.

Dean grinned, watching as Castiel darted back to his desk for his backpack. Yeah, great. He'd see him around so he could just nonchalantly waltz up to him and say ' love you'. 

What the actual fuck?

Dean tensed up again as he saw Professor Chuck approach Castiel at his desk.

"Did you gain a lot from the exercise?" Chuck asked excitedly. "You seemed quite effected by it!"

Dean's hackles were raised and he found himself striding forward, jaw locked and hands in fists approaching the two.

"Leave him alone," Dean practically growled. "You might be having fun with your games, but some of us have real baggage to deal with."

Chuck's jaw had dropped in a bit of surprise and he crossed his arms over his chest, starting to nod along with Dean. "And this exercise was challenging for you as well?"

Dean wanted to incinerate the asshat on the spot. He was not asking out of concern. He was asking because he found them interesting. 

Castiel had frozen in collecting his backpack, eyes going between the two.

"You might think this shit is fun," Dean said, stepping closer to Chuck and Chuck finally becoming aware that Dean was not just 'effected' but in reality quite pissed, "but for some of us, bonding and spouting 'I love you's is way outta line. Fuckin' with people's heads is-"

"Dean," Castiel said, his hand landing softly on Dean's arm, his eyes and face pleading something from him.

Dean snapped his mouth shut and glared back at the professor.

"If you want to talk about it," Chuck offered, taking a step back.

"Fuck that." Dean took his bag from Kevin's offering hand and he slung it onto his shoulder, holding his arm out for Castiel to lead the way out of the room.

Chuck looked between the two with open fascination on his face, but was smart enough not to speak again.

They left the room. Stepping into the bustling hallway was like stepping into another world. The suffocating pressure of the room being left behind. Cool air greeted his heated up cheeks and he drug a breath in as he walked quickly away from the room. He found himself outside the building, his hand still pressed lightly to the small of Castiel's back.

"Dean," Castiel interrupted his borage of ranting thoughts, "I'm okay."

"What?" Dean snapped, looking around and dropping his hand awkwardly. "Sorry."

Castiel smiled, looking down at the ground. "No, don't be. That professor seems entirely too willing to experiment with his students. He makes me...uncomfortable."

"Chuck is a dick," Dean spat simply. "Don't let him get to ya. He has absolutely no common sense."

Castiel smiled, nodding. "Thank you...for getting me out of there."

"Yeah," Dean said, feeling suddenly annoyed with himself for maybe overreacting. Weariness suddenly enveloped him and he wondered how he would possibly make it through the rest of his day.

The two exchanged awkward looks and Dean cleared his throat. "Guess I'll see ya around."

Castiel hesitated, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "May I have your number? In case I need to...do my homework?"

Dean gave those blue eyes a secure hold with his own. The thought of that gravely voice in his ear telling him he loved him made a cascade of ice run down his spine and flare back up in flames. "You do not have to do anything else for that idiot."

"But," Castiel's brow knitted and his head tipped to the side, "I'm supposed to say that 3 more times."

Dean could see the discomfort written in every line of his face. "Just fake it, Cas."

"That would be...oh, I see. Yes, that's fine," Castiel said in a rush. His cheeks blushed a husky pink as he tucked the phone away.

Dean pulled his phone out, unlocking it. "What's your number, man?"

Castiel looked puzzled.

"Ya know, in case you need counseling later or something. I mean, I'm gonna need like 5 shrinks to unfuck the mess in MY head," Dean grinned.

Castiel followed the lame joke a beat late, but grinned a second later. "Yes. That was...unexpected."

"Unexpected?" Dean laughed. This guy was stiff. Stiff jointed in his movements, stiff speech and stiff expressions. But there was so much more in those ocean blue eyes. So much depth. Dean felt like there was so much more to be had. 'Had? Not had...explored? No...discovered? Shit. What was happening here?'

"Unexpected is finding a used condom in your dorm hallway. This shit is so far out in left field no one could even warn ya about it. Got plenty of warnings about not leaving my drinks unattended and no means no, and lock your doors. But no one ever warned me my professor might mentally scar me the first week of school just for shits and giggles."

Castiel chuckled low, his face softening into a grin. Dean immediately felt his own muscles relax again. "It was...yeah. Something."

"Look man, experiment or whatever, that guy did a number on your head and mine in there."

Castiel nodded slowly. "Yes. He did." Castiel pulled his phone out again and they exchanged numbers.

 

Dean: Chuck is a prick.

Castiel looked up at Dean and laughed after reading the text. "I guess I'll see you...later."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, stepping backwards. He shoved the phone in his pocket and headed for the blessed simplicity of Algebra class.

Twenty minutes into class, Dean felt his phone buzz.

Cas: Did you know that the term debit comes from the Latin term 'debent dare', meaning 'to give'?

Dean: Are you an accounting student or are you taking Latin?

Cas: Accounting  
Cas: I do better with numbers than people.

Dean: Mechanical Engineering, specifically cars and Diesel engines. Yeah, I do better with cars than people.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Dean found a shady spot under a tree on one of the lawns in front of the Sciences building. It was late August and it had been a hot day. It had been a long day. He let his head rest against the rough bark of the tree and his eyes slid shut. It was humid and he could feel his shirt sticking to him. He wished he had stopped for a cold drink, but he wasn't moving now.

His mind buzzed with flitting thoughts of upcoming assignments due and topics from class the past three days. But finally his thoughts landed squarely on what he had been avoiding. 

Castiel. 

Those piercing blue eyes. His hand warm, clammy, nervous in his. The looks of pain, shock, embarrassment that seemed to pass through his expressive eyes when he had told him that stupid phrase. 

I love you. 

It was foreign for him to say to anyone. Even Sam sometimes. He just didn't grow up with that. 

It was just an assignment. It meant nothing. Maybe that's why it bothered him so much. But why did it hit Castiel so hard? He obviously had some issues. He seemed like a nice guy. Nerdy. But there was so much more to him. 

Dean opened his eyes, squinting in the evening sun. He wanted to know him better. He wanted to know what all those expressions on his face had been for and about. What had made him laugh that time? 

Dean rubbed his hands down his jeans and sat forward, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, Dean," Kevin said, sitting on the nearby bench.

"Hey." 

"What are you doing?" Kevin dropped his messenger bag to the grass, leaning forward with his elbows propped on his knees. He had been smart enough to wear shorts today, unlike Dean.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Just checking on you. Psych class had you freakin' this morning, so..."

"I wasn't freakin. I was...that was...did that bullshit experiment bother you?"

Kevin shrugged. "Only part that bothers me is I have to find Fergus MacLeod and tell him-" he pulled the slip of paper out of his pocket, "'You are a good leader' 5 more times this week."

"You are a good leader. Why didn't I get that one? I have to tell my guy 'I love you'.”

"Huh," Kevin said, sounding not nearly as horrified as Dean had categorized the statement.

"What does MacLeod say to you?" Dean asked, suddenly needing to know what the others had gone through.

"He says, "You are very smart," Kevin mocked in a low British accent.

"Jesus," Dean laughed. "You guys got it easy."

"Easy? The whole thing was meant to be easy Dean. It was like a get-to-know-you warm up. It's no big deal."

Dean's jaw had dropped with shock but he quickly snapped it shut. 'This was easy. So act like it was easy.'

"What did Castiel say to you?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing, it's dumb," Dean slouched against the tree again.

"Oh, come on. What did he say?"

"He said, 'I love you'."

"Wait..." A shitty smile cracked across Kevin's face. "You both told each other that you love each other?"

"We did the assignment Kevin," Dean said, rubbing his forehead.

"That's...man, that's kinda messed up."

Dean sighed a breath of relief, looking at Kevin again. "Right?!" Dean spilled, hands flailing.

"Chill man! It's just an experiment!" Kevin laughed, "But no wonder you two looked like you were freaking out. Castiel Novak of all people! He's more emotionally constipated than you. Maybe. Actually, now that I think about it, it's kinda funny that the two of you got put together."

Dean's head buzzed with annoyance and questions. "Shut up, Kevin. How do you know Castiel?"

Kevin's thin black brows quirked in a questioning look as his shiny black eyes took notice to something in Dean. 

"Dude, you got a thing for Castiel?"

"No!" Dean blurted.

Kevin nodded and rubbed a hand over his mouth. "I met Castiel at the tutoring center. He's a year ahead of us and he's in accounting or something. He's a freaking genius at math."

"Math," Dean murmured aloud. Figures, he didn't need help with math. Math made sense. History was just memorizing. Science was fun. Psychology was killing him. And he suspected Cas wasn't any better at it than he was. So much for needing tutoring as an excuse. Yeah. He was looking for excuses to be near Castiel. He thunked his head back against the tree and blew out a breath. 'Don't over-think it,' he told himself.

"Oh, hey Kevin! Winchester!" Came a peppy voice, making Dean open his eyes and focus. Charlie strode towards them.

"Charlie!" They both called.

"Dean Winchester," Charlie beamed, I have to say, you're making me feel sweaty just lookin' at you in those jeans."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Thought you didn't go for my type Charlie." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"No seriously, it's like 95 degrees. So!" She clapped her hands, holding them under her chin and giving both guys a big grin with blinky eyes. "A group of us are going swimming at the trestle a few miles off campus. You guys want to join us?"

Dean and Kevin exchanged a look and shrugged.

"Sure," Kevin said.

"Awesome!" She sang, both hands darting up in victory. "Either of you drive?"

"Yeah," Dean offered, not wanting anything to do with Kevin's tiny Honda. "I got a car that can haul bout 6 or 7 people."

"Perfect!" Charlie pulled her phone out. "I'll text you the deets."

Dean furrowed a brow. "You have my number?"

"Please! I have anyone's number that I want to have. Computer wiz, remember?"

"Huh," Dean said, trying not to let her creep him out. 

"See you in twenty." She ran off and Dean looked at the text on his phone.

 

Charlie: 7:00 in front of Bethel Dorm. Cas will be super excited you're going :)

 

"Oh..." He quickly shoved the phone away. I gotta go. And I don't have swim trunks!"

"Dude! It's a creek. Wear regular shorts. Boxers. Anything but jeans!" Kevin was off and running to get ready.

Dean quickly weaved his way back to his dorm.

"Benny! Wanna go swimmin'? I'm meeting up with a bunch of people at that old trestle near Ford's farm."

Benny hopped off his bed with a big smile. "Yeah! Sounds perfect!"

Dean rifled through a drawer for decent shorts and slammed it shut. "Who brings swim trunks with them to college?"

"I do, brotha! Need a pair?"

"Yeah," Dean turned, catching a pair of blue trunks with black flames going up the legs.

They were slightly big, but better than wearing boxers. He added sneakers and a t-shirt and started putting drinks and ice in his old cooler.

They loaded the trunk with the cooler, towels, blankets and snacks and headed for Bethel Hall.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments! This is a short and sweet little story. I hope you enjoy the second half :)

Chapter 3

 

Charlie directed people to squish into three vehicles, Cas being jostled toward Dean with a look of apprehension on his face.

Dean had to admit, he wouldn't have had it any other way. 

Seven people piled into his baby, five in Charlie's tiny yellow crap car, and four into a truck driven by a guy named Roy that Dean had seen around. Meg Masters squeezed in next to Roy and Dean could swear the pair were talking about him. He had made out with her at a party last year when he was pretty smashed. But she definitely wasn't his type and he had dropped her toward the end of the party, leaving without ever talking to her again.

He followed the yellow crap car, dust billowing out behind its’ small frame down the flat stretch of back road that led toward the Ford farm and the old trestle. His eyes darted back to Castiel in the back seat several times, once catching him watching him. Kevin and Benny were up front, crowding into Dean's elbow room. He did not know the other three girls in the back seat. The red-head he had seen Castiel with was pressed tightly into Castiel's side. A brunette named Lisa and her friend Julie squished into the rest of the seat.

"If you wanna ride back," Dean said, pulling up beside Charlie's car, "you gotta be dry."

Lisa gave him a very friendly smile and the vehicles unloaded onto the bank.

Typical for Kansas, you could see for miles in every direction since the land was flat as a board. A cluster of trees struggled to cling to the bank on one side of the deep creek and everyone converged under their shade.

Benny set up speakers and an aux port so people could play music. Drinks came from everywhere, and Dean spread out a blanket at the edge of the shade to claim a spot.

In a matter of minutes, girls were half naked in tiny bikinis and the guys were pitching their shirts to join in.

The water wasn't exactly easy to get to. You had to jump off rocks on the side or off the trestle. 

Dean scanned the banks for ways to get back to dry land, seeing a thin path between two boulders. He pulled his shirt off and put it on top of his shoes. He spotted Castiel standing on a rock on the bank watching the first pair of guys jump from the trestle. He was wearing tan trunks and a white t-shirt.

Dean climbed up next to him. "Hey Cas, not swimming?"  
Castiel shrugged, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"Maybe."

Dean nodded, watching Roy and another guy plunge into the water. They surfaced safely and whooped, "Feels good!"

"Are you?" Castiel asked, his eyes traveling down Dean's torso briefly before turning back to the water.

"Oh yeah. I'm freakin' hot."

Castiel huffed a small laugh, glancing at him again.

"Dean?" Came a chick’s voice from somewhere outside of the universe that was Castiel Novak.

Dean turned around, looking down at Lisa.

"Want to jump off the trestle with me?" She swung her hips in small wag, giving him a shy smile.

"Sure," Dean said. He turned back to Cas. "You coming?"

"Up there?" Castiel asked, eyes widening. "No. I'll watch. And rescue if needed."

Dean shrugged a shoulder and jumped down to join Lisa. They walked up to the trestle and stood along the edge, Benny joining them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm scared!" Lisa squealed excitedly, clinging to Dean's right arm and taking his hand.

"It's not bad," Dean laughed. The trestle crossed the creek, the water at about a twenty foot drop. "Water's deep here. It's safe."

"Ohhhhh," she gripped his hand tight and Dean squashed the evil image of tossing her over the edge.

"I'm gone, brotha!" Benny shouted leaping off and splashing into the water.

Once Benny’s head surfaced, Dean peeled the clingy girl off his arm and gave her an encouraging smile. "Ready?"  
She heaved a breath and snatched his hand again. 

"Okay, on three!"

Dean looked down to find Castiel.

"One,"

Castiel was watching, his mouth pressed in a thin line.

"Two,"

Dean grinned and winked at him, seeing Castiel's eyes widen slightly.

"Three!"

They jumped, free-falling a few seconds and then plummeting into the cloudy water. Cold, refreshing water swallowed him and he kicked, swimming toward the surface. His head broke through the surface of the water and he sucked in a breath of air. "Whew!" He called, feeling relief from the long, hot day.

Lisa turned in the water and swam away from him, flaunting her perky breasts and flat belly. "Let's do that again!"

Dean swam after her, both crawling up the bank, then walking up the thin path to the dry grass.

"You go ahead," Dean grinned, heading back toward Cas.

Lisa's bright smile faltered and she joined her friend, going up again.

Dean went back to the rock. "Ready?" He asked, grinning up at Cas.

Castiel hesitated, then hopped off the rock. "I guess," he said nervously.

Dean tried not to watch as Cas pulled his shirt off and toed his shoes off next to Dean's blanket.

"Charlie!" Dean yelled, the red-head whipping around with a big smile, came skipping over to him with the other red-head following a bit slower.

"You jumping?" Dean laughed.

"Hells yeah! Let's do this!" She cheered.

She stopped, eyeing Dean with a bit of surprise. "I knew you would have a tattoo!"

Dean self-consciously ran his hand over the jagged star on his chest.

"I didn't think Cas would," she beamed at the blue eyed, quiet figure.

"I did," Dean said, grinning, their eyes locking briefly. Dean's eyes followed the strange script written in several lines under his left ribs.

Castiel grinned slowly.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"It's an Enochian prayer," Castiel said solemnly.

"Enochian?" Charlie asked.

"Language of the Angels," the other red-head smiled, sharing a look with Castiel.

She turned, revealing a small similar word on her ribs.

Dean swallowed. He had hoped the two weren't a thing, but apparently they definitely were.

"Anna! You have a tattoo! That's so badass!" Charlie laughed.

Anna rolled her eyes, smiling.

They made their way up to the trestle and stood along the edge, waiting for the water to clear of jumpers.

"Need me to hold your hand, Castiel?" Anna teased.

Castiel glared at her briefly. "No."

Dean smirked at the deep growl. Anna only laughing in return.

Charlie and Anna decided to go first, screaming the whole way down.

Dean stepped closer to Cas, waiting for the two to swim off to the side.

Castiel looked at him, his jaw tense and eyes a dark blue.

"It's safe, I promise," Dean grinned.

"I'm sure," Castiel nodded, pushing a fake confident smile onto his face.

Dean had never felt like he knew an absolute stranger so well. Cas was nervous and trying not to be. He looked down at the water with trepidation.

"What made you think I had a tattoo?"

Dean grinned. When exactly had he thought that? Dean couldn't remember. But when the white shirt slid up his abdomen, revealing abs, smooth skin, ink and a light trail of hair leading into his trunks, Dean had only grinned knowingly at the tat.

"I don't know. I can just tell you would be the type. Not at first, but it's probably like mine. In remembrance of someone you lost."

Castiel looked at him with some surprise. "It is."

They stood there a moment, just staring.

"You two gonna go?" Benny asked from behind them, three girls hanging on him flirtatiously. 

"Yeah," Dean said. He stepped even closer to Cas and took his hand on instinct.

Castiel's mouth opened and then the best smile Dean had ever seen lit up his face.

"Ready?" Dean grinned.

"Yes, Dean."

Dean squeezed the familiar hand tightly. It felt so much warmer and more confident now than in class. "One, two, three!"

They leapt together and all Dean could feel was Castiel's tight hold on his hand. They splashed into the water, dropping into its depth. Dean clung to the hand as they kicked their way to the surface.

They let go, wiping water from their eyes and laughing at the moment of exhilaration.

"Pretty awesome, right?" Dean grinned.

"Yes," Castiel laughed.

"Look out below!" Benny hollered, holding hands with two girls and waiting for them to move.

They swam over to where others were floating, splashing and swimming.

Anna swam up to Castiel, splashing him gently. "I can't believe you jumped!" Her eyes darted over to Dean with question.

They kept talking, but Dean couldn't hear them over the yelling and splashing. She laughed at something and Cas easily allowed her into his space.

Dean tried to push away the pang of jealousy.

For over an hour, they swam, lounged and jumped in pairs and in groups enjoying the last sweet bit of summer. Dean didn’t hold Cas’ hand again. If he had a girlfriend, he wasn’t going to interfere. But something about it did not sit right with him. He tried not to dwell on it too much. But he could not quit keeping him in his general vicinity. On his own, when he thought no one was looking, Cas was quietly confident. 

By 9pm, it was dark and everyone was on the bank around a large fire. They drank and ate s'mores.

"What's up with the intense guy?" Benny asked, sitting next to Dean. 

"Cas?" Dean asked, finding him in the crowd, standing next to Anna. "He's in my Psychology class. We did a partner thing together."

Benny grinned. He chucked his beer bottle on top of Dean's making it foam to the top, Dean having to lose it or drink it quickly. He shook his head after swallowing all he could and smirking at Benny.

"Doesn't quite seem like your type," Benny said quietly.

Dean shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend. Anna."

Benny scowled slightly. "I don't know, brotha. He spends a awful lotta time lookin' at you."

Dean's eyes darted to Cas immediately. "Really?"

Benny laughed. "Maybe he and Anna ain't so tight."

"Dude, they have tattoos that like, go together or something."

Benny shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time someone got a tattoo they would regret."

"I don't know," Dean murmured. He watched as Cas and Anna were talking to Roy and several others Dean didn't know. Anna had gone from smiling, to quiet, then to looking concerned. Castiel's back was to Dean and he couldn't see his face but his shoulders were stiff and he had just motioned for Anna to stop saying something.  
Dean could feel tension growing and he got to his feet, Benny right beside him.

"What's goin on?" Benny asked.

"I don't know," Dean said, heading for the group.

"Here he is!" Roy laughed, eyes glazed with too much beer and probably weed. 

Dean and Benny stepped into the small circle. "We good here?" Dean asked.

"We're fuckin' awesome!" Roy and another guy laughed.  
Castiel's expression lost none of its intensity.

Benny started a conversation with the other guy, trying to defuse the situation.

"So how bout that walk?" Roy asked Anna quietly, hedging her back a step.

"I warned you once," Castiel's voice challenged quietly. "Leave Anna alone."

The calm, deep threat made the hairs on Dean's arms raise. 

"Yeah, well I told you buzz off once already too," Roy snapped, glaring at Castiel while Anna side-stepped closer to Cas.

"You got a problem?" Roy squared up to Castiel, their heights matched but Roy was burlier and had a look of coming unhinged.

Castiel's eyes never left Roy. In fact he never moved a muscle.

"I'm gettin' mighty sick of your cock-blockin' dickhead," Roy advanced, swaying slightly.

"Anna is not interested. Drop it," Castiel warned.

Roy stepped back with one foot, shaking his head with an angry laugh. "You just ain't gonna quit!"

Dean recognized the stance as a sucker punch coming but couldn't intervene fast enough.

Shockingly, Castiel caught the punch while simultaneously punching Roy square in the face. It was instantaneous and Roy staggered back, strung up by his caught fist.

"Oh!" The crowd gasped, hollered and cheered around them.

"Are you done?" Castiel asked, a steel-grip on Roy's hand.

"Yeah!" Roy yelled, his other hand wiping at his bleeding nose.

Castiel let him go but kept his eyes on him.

"Damn," Dean said under his breath.

"Did ya figure him for that type too?" Charlie asked from beside Dean, startling him.

She was biting on a nail, worrying at the tension and violence.

"I don't know," Dean said, watching Cas finally step back and say something quietly to Anna. "Maybe."

Charlie whacked his arm, her eyes bulged slightly. "I didn't! And I've known Castiel for two years now!"

Dean smiled crookedly. "Yeah, well, we have a bond."

She whacked him again, sidling up even closer. "You like him don't you!" She whispered. "I knew it! Okay, I didn't know it, but I was hoping!"

Dean glared at her. "Did you set me up to be around him tonight?"

"Yes!" Charlie said, dragging Dean back from the crowd. "He's been talking about you and I figured what the hell! He's awesome! And hot! You're awesome and hot! It's awesome and-"

"Charlie!" Dean snapped, startling her out of her spiraling excitement. "He has a girlfriend! And the he's probably only talking about me because of Chuck's stupid experiment."

Charlie glanced at Cas. "Girlfriend? Do you mean Anna?"

"Yes!" Dean was done. He had thought Charlie was pretty cool, but this was just mean to set him up, set Cas up, for something that could never be. He started walking toward his car.

"Hey!" She ran after him grabbing his arm to stop him. "Anna is Castiel's sister. Anna Novak. She's a senior, he's a junior. They're close, but that's because they're...ya know, siblings."

Dean turned fully to face Charlie. "Are you sure?"

Charlie threw her hands up, her turn to be frustrated. "I've been hanging with them for two years. You are the one who doesn't ACTUALLY know them."

Dean absorbed the new information. "Oh."

Charlie laughed. "I knew my spidey-sense was right. I have a knack for these things," she said confidently.

Dean shook his head, hugging the tiny red-head. "And I knew you were awesome."

Dean let her go, slinging an arm over her narrow shoulders as they headed back to the fire. 

Roy was off to the side with Meg and two other girls and his friend, Walt apparently. They were quieter now, eyes flicking toward the others occasionally.

Castiel and Anna sat by the fire and Dean dropped down next to Cas, Charlie milling off to get another beer.

"You okay?" Dean asked bumping his shoulder to Castiel's.

"I'm fine," Cas said quietly, "but I'm ready to go."

Dean nodded. "Let's go."

Castiel raised one brow in question. "Are you sure?"

Dean grinned. Castiel was absolutely gorgeous in the firelight. His skin was flushed a warm glow and his eyes were dark. His hair looked black as night and had dried messy.

"If you're done, I'm done," Dean said, letting his eyes linger into a stare.

Cas huffed a surprised breath, smiled a small smile and got to his feet.

"Hey," Dean called, getting to his feet. "I'm heading back. Anyone want to go?"

 

Dean pulled up to Bethel Dorm letting Anna, three other girls and Kevin out. They all waved and headed for their rooms. Castiel hesitated by the open passenger door.  
Dean leaned over. "You want a ride?"

Castiel considered, glancing away, biting his lip and turned back, leaning down.

"I should go. It's late."

Dean smiled. A flash of heat flushed his face when Castiel met his gaze. He battled with what to say until he quirked a flirtatious grin and said, "Night, Cas. I love you."

Castiel laughed, making Dean laugh too. Cas covered his eyes with one hand, collecting himself and leaned back down, peering across the empty passenger seat. "Night Dean. I love you too."

Dean nodded, both barely holding back a nervous laugh. Cas closed the door and Dean went back to his own dorm room against every fiber of his being. He had no idea what made him say that to Cas, but hearing it back felt...amazing.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Dean slept in. His first class on Thursdays didn't start until 11:00. Benny had crawled in sometime during the night. He had thought Dean might not be alone and had found sanctuary in another chick's room for the better part of the night.

Dean sat in the theater style seating of his first class of the day, watching the professor pace back and forth explaining why it was extremely important for plastic to be heated up to such specific temperatures for bonding.

Bonding.

Speaking of...

Dean pulled his phone out.

 

Dean: Morning sunshine

Cas: Good morning, Dean.

Dean: Want to meet for lunch? I'm done with classes today at 2:30.

Dean bit his lip nervously. One second he felt like he and Cas really had something special starting, the next second he would totally talk himself out of it, assuring himself that he was being an idiot and Cas was just doing his homework. He had not really meant the words either time. Maybe he didn't mean any of it. Maybe Dean was just so desperate to be loved that he was fabricating everything in his crazy head.

 

Cas: I finish at 4. Dinner?

Dean firmly planted a hand over his grinning mouth. 'Stop getting your hopes up, you idiot,' he scolded himself.

Dean: Sounds great. Meet you on the steps in front of the dining hall.

Cas: :)

 

Okay. That was a happy face. Totally unnecessary if he didn't mean anything by it. Dean shushed his loudly beating heart. He slipped the phone away and did his best to look like he was avidly following the engineering professor's every word.

In reality, all Dean could hear was CasdinnerCasdinnerCasdinnerCasdinner:)

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Lunch was spent with his materials manual and a long assignment. Kevin sat down across from him. 

“Hey, Kevin.”

“Hey. So, I’m totally freaking out about my midterms. Three of my classes are cumulative midterms!”

Dean stared at him. “Kevin. You’ve been in classes for less than a week! Dude! Chill!”

“This is year two, Dean! It’s going to be impossible!” Kevin was definitely stressed out. He looked like he was going to spin off into a Kevin size tornado.

Dean shook his head. He looked up as a guy from their Psych class approached the table. 

“Kevin.”

Kevin tore his eyes from his frenzied reading. “Oh. Hey, Crowley.”

“Anything you want to tell me?” He waggled his eyebrows and grinned.

Kevin rolled his eyes. “You are a good leader.”

Crowley smiled smugly. “You are so smart, Kevin! And thank you!”

“Bite me,” Kevin said, shaking his head.

Crowley walked away, joining a group of friends. One of them was Meg, who smirked a grin at Dean.

That was… Dean looked blankly at Kevin, who was unaffectedly back to speed reading. That was painless. Effortless. “I thought that guys name was Fergus?” Dean wondered aloud.”

“Yeah,” Kevin mumbled, barely paying attention to him. “Crowley is his handle online. That’s what Charlie calls him. Guess I picked up on it too.”

Kevin was totally unaffected by the assignment. It boggled Dean’s mind that his experience was worlds different than Kevin’s. 

“Do you think you and Crowley will be…ya know, friends or anything?” Dean asked.

Kevin looked up at him with confusion. “No.” Dean and Kevin both watched him across the dining room. “He couldn’t lead a horse to water, let alone lead people.”

Kevin went back to his reading. “That was the third time. Assignment complete. If he tries that shit again I’m gonna tell him to go to hell.”

Dean chuckled. 

Kevin glanced up at him. “He can be the king of hell,” he smirked a grin.

Dean laughed again. “I can’t believe you two held hands and stared into each other’s eyes and got…nothing out of it.”

Kevin frowned. “Holding hands was…well, I wouldn’t have done it otherwise, but it wasn’t a huge deal.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah. No, it wasn’t a huge deal,” he lied. “I just wondered.” He busied himself with his labeling assignment. It had been a huge fucking deal. And it had been a huge deal to Cas too. Knowing what he knew now, he squirmed at the thought of them not having been partners. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Dean paced nervously along the curb by the steps. Was this just two guys having dinner? Was it a date? Was it required so they could get their assignment done? Dean had gone back to his room and showered after class. He was wearing jeans and an old AC/DC t-shirt. He was trying to look good without trying to look good. He had taken his backpack and studied at the library until he couldn't wait anymore. He had resorted to headphones and blasting music to keep himself distracted. 

He felt a tug on his backpack and turned, shoving the headphones back, landing on his shoulders with music still blaring through them.

"Let me guess, 70's rock fan?" Cas asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Dean chuckled, turning his phone off.

"I'm starving," Castiel said, his eyes drifting to the dining hall doors.

"Tell me about it," Dean smirked, "I've been waiting on you."

Cas blushed slightly, hands pushed down into his pockets and watching his footing on the steps. He was adorable. And that fucking hair was calling his name. He snatched the door handle harder than necessary, stopping his traitorous fingers from threading through the brown tousled mess. 

Cas walked ahead of him and they proceeded to get dinner, both heading for the section that made burgers. Dean wasn't sure if he was getting a burger because Cas was or if Cas was copying him. Or maybe they both just wanted burgers. Damn psychology bullshit! He kicked himself mentally to shut up. Burgers loaded and fries piled, they headed for drinks. Castiel got a water and Dean grabbed a Gatorade.

Castiel headed for the register.

"Want some pie?" Dean asked, looking at the desert area.

Castiel shrugged, "I've never had their pie. Is it good?"

"It's good. Mine is better."

Castiel grinned, following him. Dean picked apple while Cas went for cherry.

At the register, Dean hesitated when Castiel pulled his meal card out. They exchanged a look, Dean blushing.  
Castiel grinned, his eyes crinkling as he handed the card to the girl at the register. "You trying to buy me dinner, Winchester?"

Dean scoffed, handing his card next.

"If I was buying you dinner, it wouldn't be here," Dean spouted, feeling a bit braver.

They wove through the large dining room, Dean following Castiel to a table at the far end.

He sat his tray on the table, sitting. "I noticed you always sit by a window. Do you enjoy being outside?"

Dean grinned. It was an interesting observation that Dean had never really thought about. "I do like being outside. Guess I do sit near windows a lot."

"And you..." Dean's eyes narrowed, studying Castiel's face, "you like being outside. A lot. But you didn't grow up that way. Probably really strict parents. Or parent."

Castiel raised one eyebrow in impressed agreement.  
"I have found since I started college that I do like being outside. I did not have much opportunity as a child. My mother was very strict."

They exchanged an eager grin, growing more and more comfortable with each other.

They ate quietly for several minutes until Dean brought up Charlie.

"Her computer skills are sick," Dean said.

Castiel nodded. "Are you..." Castiel cleared his throat, studying his fries. "Are you interested in Charlie?"

Dean stifled a laugh, seeing Cas look up at him with genuine curiosity.

Dean wiped his mouth, trying to contain his grin somewhat. "Charlie is cool. I like hanging out with her. But Cas, she's a lesbian. And I'm bi. That makes us good friend material, that's all."

"You..." Castiel grinned, a low chuckle rumbling through his chest. "Okay. I wasn't sure you knew Charlie’s preferences."

Dean took another bite of his burger, their eyes meeting and skirting in a shy dance.

"So, what did you think of Chuck's partner project?" Cas asked, his eyes steadfastly on his food.

"I hated it," Dean said. Cas nodded, still keeping his eyes down. "I mean, I really suck at stuff like that. Feelings. People. It's just...not my thing."

Castiel nodded again. "It was a bit much. To force people to say things like...it was difficult."

"I know," Dean said softly. He nudged Castiel's foot under the table.

Castiel lifted his head, his eyes meeting Dean's. "Thank you for understanding." He laughed with little humor to it. "It still baffles me that you did understand at all."

Dean looked down this time, pushing his fries around. "I wonder sometimes just how much we have in common. I've told exactly 4 people in my life that statement. You make 5. My mom, who died when I was four. My brother, tons of times. And my foster parents right before I came here."

"And me," Cas said in wonder.

"I mean...yeah. Sounds pretty sad, right?"

Castiel nodded with a haunted look. "Love was not something you discussed in my house. I have never heard my mother say it. My father left before I can really remember him being around. I have told Anna and Gabriel, my siblings, on occasion."

"And me," Dean added.

"And you. Dean Winchester from who knows where."

Dean smiled. "Does it matter where I'm from?"

"Not one bit," Castiel grinned at the freedom of the thought.

"Time for pie," Dean grinned with excitement.

Castiel followed his lead, taking their first bites together.  
"That's so good," Castiel said reverently.

"Man, you gotta live a little more!" Dean laughed. "I am definitely taking you out for better pie!"

Castiel grinned, his eyes stumbling down to Dean's mouth and back up. "You are?"

Dean huffed a laugh. In that moment, he couldn't imagine another day without Cas in it. "Yeah."

Cas swallowed his bite, a grin growing steadily on his face. "Like a date?"

Dean felt his face flush. "Maybe. Yeah. Definitely."

Cas looked back to his disappearing pie. "Okay."

"Okay?" Dean asked, laughing slightly.

"Yeah," Cas said, looking up with more confidence than Dean had seen all day.

Pie gone, the pair finished their drinks and lingered at the table a bit.

"Wanna go for a drive?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Cas said, getting to his feet. "That sounds wonderful."

They walked side by side, bumping occasionally when shifting through a crowd of people. Dean felt a strong urge to hold Castiel's hand. He had held it before, twice. He definitely wanted more. More everything. Hand holding, talking, his mouth...that hair.

As the late bustle of the crowd thinned near the dorm, Dean stayed just as close to Cas until they got to his car.  
"Nice car, by the way."

"Thanks!" Dean said proudly. "She's perfect. My foster dad, Bobby, had it sitting around his place and we worked and worked on her for a year." They both sat in the car, Dean idly running his thumb along the steering wheel. "I wish Bobby had been my dad for a lot longer. I was 16 when my real dad died and almost 17 until Bobby came along."

Cas did not ask, but Dean could see him filling in the blanks. "Yeah, I had a shitty childhood. I'm dealing."

"Me too," Castiel breathed out, his chest seeming to deflate. "But better than many others."

"Yeah, " Dean agreed, meaning he felt the same.

Dean headed off campus and back the old dirt road Charlie had led him on just yesterday.

Castiel slouched down into the seat, watching out the passenger side window. 

Dean had Led Zeppelin playing softly in the tape deck.  
It was a quiet ride to the trestle. Dean wasn't sure why he was going there, but he felt drawn back to the place. He was relieved to find the place empty and the sun had set as they pulled in, the last of the orange ruffles across the sky turning gray and then black.

Cas opened the door and got out as soon as Dean pulled over.

"I'm glad you came here," Castiel said over his shoulder, grinning.

"Yeah, it's nice. I was only here once last year. How about you?"

"I've been here several times. Charlie drug me here with Anna one night. They had made it their mission to get me out of my room more."

Dean grinned. "You are a bookworm, aren't you?"

Cas shrugged. "I suppose."

They walked over to one of the large rocks and sat on it, watching the dark creek run. Night had everything painted a shade of black and gray. The rock was fairly big, but Dean noticed Cas sat closer than he would have had to.

They listened to the water gurgle happily by and the buzz of late summer crickets.

"So," Dean said quietly, "Accounting?"

Cas nodded. "I want to be an accountant."

Dean grinned crookedly. 

"I do," Cas said seriously. "I think you feel like you know me, Dean, but really, I just want to finish school and be an accountant and never live in Baxter Springs, Kasas again." 

His eyes were fixed on the stream, his jaw in a stern set.  
"I come from a cold home. White walls, white couch, shiny counters, never a speck of dirt or fingerprint. 'Stay out of the living room', 'stay in your room'."

Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder squeezing softly. Cas blinked hard and looked at Dean.

"I'm not the most fun guy to have around. Charlie and Anna have done their best to include me. Life has been infinitely better since I left home. Pretty much all I know is, I'm good at numbers and not much else. My people skills are rusty and I-"

"Cas," Dean laughed, rubbing his hand down Castiel's back to shake him from the moment of panic and self doubt.

"Look, I don't know you. You don't know me. But I do know that you are a whole lot more than numbers. Not that there is anything wrong with that! I get numbers. Every time I step into my Linear Algebra and Differential Equations class, I want to hug that stick in the mud of a professor just for not being Chuck and his bullshit."

They both huffed a small laugh.

"I'm a lousy date at a party," Castiel blurted, looking terribly nervous.

"I'm a lot of fun at a party," Dean grinned, taking Castiel's hand, Cas' jaw dropping a bit. "And I'll be the judge of just how fun you can be at a party." Dean grinned possessively, his eyes watching Castiel's pink lips close and open again in surprise. Cas was shy. Yeah, maybe at first. But Dean knew once he was past his insecurities, Cas was bold and daring. He might look passive, but he was a fighter. He might profess to only love numbers, but he loved Dean. The thought ratcheted everything to a halt in Dean's head. 'Holy shit...'

"Dean," Cas said, looking nervous but not breaking the stare they were locked into.

Dean felt like his chest might explode. Like everything in his crazy, shitty, wonderful life had culminated to this specific point in time. He threw every inhibition and self doubt out of his mind, his soul already fallen into the depths of those blue eyes.

"I'll get to know everything," Dean said low, "but all I need to know, I have already seen."

Castiel's breath hitched, his mouth parting in shock at the sudden intensity from Dean.

"It's just the experiment," Cas said, pulling back a fraction.  
Dean held his gaze. He let go of Castiel's hand, trailing his fingers up his arm and blessedly, finally after a lifetime of waiting, it seemed, nesting into the back of that hair. He sighed, his chest still feeling ten sizes too big and breathing a tiny-bit labored. "I love you."

Cas sucked in a breath, his eyes filling with hurt and a wall of protection springing up.

"Stop. Are you just doing the assignment?" Cas snapped.

"I may never stop doing this assignment," Dean murmured, not even able to check his own words. "It's too late," Dean whispered, his hand flexing into the silky hair. "I might not know you, but I've already seen you. Seen...you."

Castiel's look of hurt slid away. His eyes studied him harder than Dean had ever been looked at in his life. 

"Shit," Cas murmured.

Dean broke into a grin. Hearing his Blue Eyes swear was endearing and hot. Cas leaned forward, fitting his mouth securely onto Dean's and kissing him softly.

It was short and Dean thought surely his chest exploded. He gasped a small breath, recognizing the look of awe mirrored back at him. 

"Shit!" Dean laughed, a sudden burst of elation filling him. 

Cas recognized it and grinned back with just a trace of shyness left.

Dean pulled Cas in, their mouths meeting in a smile and quickly finding the feel of each other much more serious. Dean huffed when Castiel's hand slid behind his neck and pulled him in even more.

Cas tilted his head, his mouth opening, and Dean was in. Both hands held onto Castiel's head and Dean could only want more. A small gasp came from the delicious depths of Cas' mouth and Dean groaned in response, their tongues tasting and wanting more.

They pulled apart for air, both breathing hard, still staring.  
Cas pulled back suddenly, Dean letting him go. He slid off the rock, paced away and back with one hand on his mouth and the other on his hip.

Dean slid down as well, moving to the bank to sit in the grass and watch the water. Cas was freaking, and it was okay. He would come around.

"I don't do this," Cas said, voice laced with stress.

"Me neither," Dean smiled.

"I don't let people in!"

"Me either."

"Dean, why are you so calm about this?" Cas asked desperately.

Dean turned to look up at him. Dean knew what home felt like. He had learned to recognize when to lay your weary head down and give in. He had learned that home was good. Safe. And all his. And that's what he found when he kissed Cas. Home. But he wasn't about to freak him out with such sentiments. Cas may have grown up with steady meals and a house, but maybe he had yet to ever feel at home somewhere. Maybe he didn't recognize it yet. That was okay. Dean could wait. But he suspected his wait would be short. Their bond was too strong to allow for much doubt.

"I'm calm because I know eventually you'll figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Cas said, plopping down next to him.

"Figure out that I mean what I say. That I see you for who you are and...really like what I see."

Cas gave him a baffled look. He stammered but held his tongue, his eyes finally coming to rest on Dean's. "This is crazy."

"Oh this is beyond crazy," Dean laughed.

"So..." Cas shrugged, looking over the creek. "Just go with it? Just do what we want?"

Dean grinned. "Absolutely. I mean who else cares but me and you? So, why not?"

Cas turned toward Dean, dropping one knee to the grass and resting back on one hand. "Shit."

Dean giggled. "You are so hot when you swear."

Cas guffawed but grinned. "Isn't this freaking you out at all? I saw how you reacted when I told you I love you and then you had to say it back. You were freaking."

"It…uh…seems to get easier," Dean grinned.

"So, if I keep saying it-"

"No!" Dean laughed.

"I love you," Cas said.

"Stop," Dean ducked shyly.

Cas turned his face up to the night sky with a new sense of courage. "I LOVE DEAN WINCHESTER!" He yelled into the night.

He turned back with a broad smile, finding Dean staring at him in shock.

"What? You said it would get easier. It does! It gets easier to say it...and to mean it."

Dean pressed his lips together in shock. He had not expected Cas to come around this quickly. And shit, he said...mean it.

Cas grinned. "I think I understand now. It is easier to love someone. It feels good. But to let someone love you...that's harder. Isn't it, Dean?"

The words hit Dean like bricks. He was probably right. 

"Maybe, Cas."

Cas nodded. 

"So..." Dean said, a gruffness to his voice, "I think we can consider our assignment completed."

"I thought you said you may never stop doing this assignment?" Cas asked quietly, his bravery teetering.

Dean bit his lip, considering. "I don't want you doing this for academic curiosity. I guess I'm saying that I'm done with Chuck's involvement in this."

"Okay," Cas said, looking down at the grass. "So this is just..."

"Just whatever we want it to be."

Cas blew a steady breath out. "He was right about some things."

"Like what?" Dean snorted.

Cas looked up into Dean's eyes. "I will never forget your eyes. Your face. The way you looked when you first spoke to me, like we were already a 'we'."

Dean mirrored Castiel's position, opening himself up to him. "Yeah, I guess the jerk was on to something. So does that mean this is all just...situational? Had I gone through this with the next person in line, would it have turned out the same?"

They watched each other a moment. Dean already knew the answer was 'no'. 

"We would have met through Charlie eventually," Cas mused.

"I have the feeling that I could have met you in a coffee shop, a library, on the street, through friends, getting your car fixed, hell, on a battle field, and the result would have been the same. Eventually."

A slow smile eased onto Castiel's mouth. "I think you're right."

"This was just...forced. And quicker. We probably bypassed a lot of misconceptions and bullshit," Dean added, knowing himself and his tendency to self doubt and sabotage.

"Then we got lucky," Cas added with hope in his voice.

Dean leaned forward, kissing him softly. "Then let's take what we got and run with it."

"God," Cas sighed, kissing him back, "I do, ya know?"

Dean coaxed Castiel's arm away from the grass, laying him back on the ground, smelling earth, grass, and Castiel's warm scent of apples and honey.

"You what?" Dean asked, between kisses.

"I love you."

Dean pulled up, a mere inch between their mouths. "I love you too."

Cas lifted his head to take Dean's mouth in a kiss that heated them both enough to start the grass around them on fire.


	4. 4

Friday morning broke bright and cool. Dean stretched in his bed, rolling over to see Benny already out of the shower.

"Mornin," Benny grinned, sitting on his own bed to finish dressing. "Where did you disappear to last night?"

Dean broke into a ridiculous grin. "Man...I had dinner with Cas. Then we went for a drive."

"And?" Benny laughed.

"And...I am like hopelessly, moronically, head over heels in love."

Benny obviously had not expected that. He stared at Dean with suspicion. "For real?"

Dean flung an arm over his eyes and laughed. "For real."

"What the hell happened, brotha?"

"Dude. Humanities. Psychology. I'm so fuckin' done for."

"You are talkin' bout that Cas guy, right?" Benny asked, dropping his booted foot to the floor.

"Yes. Cas. Mr. Intense."

"You don't even know him," Benny warned.

"I know everything I need to know. The rest is just details."

Benny got up, pulling his backpack on and giving Dean a worried look. "I know you haven't dated much. I mean, hook ups are one thing. Love. Man, that's a strong word."

"Yes it is," Dean sighed, sitting up.

"Drink some coffee, man. Go to algebra. Get some perspective before you go breakin' yo heart."

Dean quirked a grin at his friend. "Thanks for lookin' out for me Benny, but you'll see. This is it. I'm done. One and done, Benny. He's the one."

"Jesus, Dean," Benny stared. "Life just ain't that easy."

"Yeah, well, life's been a bitch so far. Think it's about time I get somethin' easy," Dean said firmly, walking to the coffee pot.

"Well, he better be good to you," Benny said, exchanging a smile with his friend. "If he ain't, I'm gonna have to get him from behind. Sneak attack. He's a pretty badass little bastard. But I'm badder!"

Dean laughed as Benny shut the door behind him.

Their night had gotten pretty hot and heavy, making out in the grass by the creek. Neither of them were all that experienced and it helped things from escalating too quickly. Leaving him at his dorm had been hard. He was a two minute walk away and it was two minutes too far.  
Dean wondered if he was pushing too hard. Maybe he was rushing things. He was definitely rushing things. Would he be obnoxious if he showed up at Castiel's dorm this morning? Screw it. He wanted to see him. He got a quick shower and had his jeans on when there was a knock on the door.

He opened it to find Cas standing there in running shorts and a t-shirt. His skin was golden brown from their evening in the sun two days ago. He smiled shyly and held up a bag. "Breakfast?"

Dean backed up a step and closed the door, pinning Cas to it in a heated kiss.

"Morning," he murmured.

"Morning," Cas gasped back, his mouth finding Dean's neck and making him weak in the knees.

Dean moaned and let Cas push him backwards eight steps to the beds. Cas glanced between the two beds and pushed Dean down onto his. "How'd you know this was mine?" Dean laughed, moving over to make room for Cas.

"Because I know you."

Dean marveled at the thought. Cas did know him. Not everything. But more than anyone ever had, besides Sam. 

"When do you have class?" Cas asked, his eyes a more piercing blue than Dean had ever seen them. 

"Algebra, 10:40." He looked at his clock. "An hour and ten minutes."

"Then your ass is mine for an hour and nine minutes," Cas said, a glint in his eyes as he pushed Dean back into the mattress and straddled him.

"You know it turns me on when you swear," Dean grinned.

"I fucking hope so."

Dean launched up and took possession of Castiel's mouth, pulling him down on top of him. He pulled Cas' shirt off, tossing it and moaned when they were skin to skin.

"You are so fucking hot," Dean marveled, running his hands up and down his smooth sides. Sit up, I want to see you."

Cas sat up, his hair a mess from Dean's hands and his eyes steady and sure. His tattoo was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Castiel ran his hands over Dean's bare chest, his thumb sliding over his tattoo with hunger. 

Dean's eyes traveled down his well muscled abdomen to the obvious tent in his shorts.

Their eyes met and Castiel blushed and smiled.

Dean could feel his own erection pinned in his boxers and jeans and when Cas put a hand on it, running the length, heat seeping through the jeans, Dean shoved his head back, hips pushing up and moaned, "Fuck."

He opened his eyes to find Cas, head bent, eyes closed and mouth slightly open in some x-rated thought for sure.  
Dean was up in a heartbeat, flipping Cas onto his back and Dean pulling his own jeans and boxers off while Cas shoved his shorts away, ditching his shoes and socks as well.

Dean pulled the covers back, Cas angling into them. He pulled Cas into his arms and kissed him hard. Their warm bodies lined up and Dean thought he might never catch his breath again at the feel of it.

"I want you, Dean," Castiel said tenderly, pulling Dean's chin from where it was working its way down his chest. 

"Okay, I do too, Cas. I just don't have supplies."

Cas grinned grabbing the breakfast bag off his nightstand where he had tossed it. "Breakfast."

Dean crawled up with half a laugh. He opened the white bag, expecting a pair of bagels. It was a box of condoms and lube.

"Ho! Shit!" Dean laughed, pulling them out. "I thought you brought food!"

"The only eating I'm planning on doing is you," Cas growled.

Dean held his hungry gaze, the words igniting an inferno from Dean's dick to his head. "I fucking knew it. I knew you were gonna be a beast in the sheets!"

"You did not," Cas rolled his eyes.

"The hell I didn't!" Dean scoffed, ripping open the boxes and getting the supplies ready.

"You sure you're ready?" Dean asked.

"I was ready Monday," Cas grinned.

"You were scared shitless on Monday," Dean laughed.

"I was still ready. I'm scared now."

Dean sobered, giving Cas a smile and a chaste kiss. "I love you, Cas. I've got you."

"I know. And I love you. I’m not scared of you. Just what we have and how fast it’s…growing."

“Yeah. I wanna freak out about it. But I’m not letting myself.” Dean smoothed a thumb over Castiel’s cheek. “Any time I start freaking out, I just think about us holding hands that first time. You were just as freaked out as I was.”

Cas nodded. “I thought you might beat up Chuck. Or me. Or run.”

“I’m sure I considered beating up Chuck and running. But not you, Cas.”

“I know that now. I understand you so much better now.” He pulled Dean’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Your eyes were so green that day. And I wanted to know your name so bad. When you took my hand…I thought I might pass out. I just couldn’t believe what was happening.” He kissed Dean’s hand again, his eyes so brilliant that Dean could hardly look away. 

“Maybe we should just slow down a little. There’s no need to-“

“The first time you stuck your hands in your pockets…all nervous…all I could think about was what those hands might feel like. And what I could feel if my hands were in your pockets. I don’t want to wait anymore.”

"Such a good little bondmate," Dean smiled down on him wickedly.

"Shut up," Cas rumbled a chuckle.

"Make me," Dean smirked.

Cas pulled him down into a kiss that sent Dean floating into bliss. 

He ran a shaky hand down Castiel's body and took hold of his dick, which was full and hot and leaking. Castiel's hands were everywhere. Strong, firm strokes that revved Dean into high gear.

He kissed his way down his abdomen and Cas handed him the lube.

Dean fitted himself between his bent knees and lubed his fingers massaging around the hole he wanted in so badly. He ran his tongue up and down Castiel's dick, glancing up at his heavily lidded eyes. A smile climbed up one corner of his mouth and he licked his drying lips.

Dean slid one finger inside as his mouth slid down his swollen shaft. Castiel rocked with a mix of pleasure and awe.

Dean kept his movements slow, soon adding a second finger and more tongue to his blow job.

"Dean!" Castiel panted. 

Dean pulled off and scissored stronger, watching Castiel come apart. He was panting slightly and fisting his hands in the sheets.

"More," he puffed, glancing down at Dean as his head lagged to the right.

Dean could feel his own erection leaking and needy, untouched and hot. He pushed a third finger in and hiked Castiel's leg further to the side, making room.

He scissored and turned, feeling for the elusive prostate he had heard about. As his index finger rubbed over a nub, Castiel jerked, eyes flying open. Dean rubbed again and Castiel squirmed and rocked onto his hand with force. Dean sunk his mouth down thoroughly sucking two pulls before Castiel had his hands in Dean's hair, pulling.

"Dean, stop before I come."

Dean's mouth found Castiel's instantly. They kissed and Castiel attacked his neck with a hunger Dean had never experienced before.

"Cas, I gotta-" he muttered, grabbing the condom.

"Dean, I'm clean. I've been tested and I'm clean. Are you?"

Dean pulled his head back. "Yeah, I'm clean. Got tested this summer and haven't done anything since. Was gonna, ya know, stay focused on school."

"I promise you'll get to algebra on time," Cas grinned.

"God, Cas, I might never leave this room."

Castiel kissed him and grabbed the lube. He pushed Dean back onto his heels, stroking his neglected cock and following suit with his mouth.

Dean's head swam with need and want.

Cas sat up and massaged a generous amount of lube onto it.

"Come on, Dean," Castiel sighed, laying back down.

With their eyes locked in a stare that reached down into Dean's soul, he pushed himself inside. Castiel broke the stare, his eyes drifting closed as he adjusted and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Every touch, every move heating Dean from his core to the tips of his toes. 

 

Dean was ten minutes late for algebra. He didn't absorb a damn thing in class, but took notes. He'd figure it out tomorrow. Right now he was marinating in what the rest of his life could be. And it was gonna be friggin' epic.

That evening, naked and sated again, they wrote their reports for Psychology, submitting them at 7:50pm.

Dean had come to the conclusion that Chuck was a prick. But he might be his favorite prick ever.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Saturday morning, Dean woke to his phone vibrating and falling off Castiel's nightstand.

"Uhhh," Castiel moaned, covering his head and burrowing further into Dean's side. 

Dean wrapped his arms tighter around the warm body next to him and planted a kiss amidst the messy hair. "God, I love your hair."

Dean had damn near fainted with happiness when he found out Cas had a private room. He had a toothbrush in the cup by the sink and his laptop was planted on the spare desk. He grinned, eyes still closed as he rolled over, smooshing Cas beneath him so he could reach his phone on the floor.

"Dean!" Cas struggled weakly.

Dean chuckled, rolling back and looking at the missed call. 

Bobby.

"Mornin' Sunshine," Dean said, peppering him with kisses, dodging Castiel's batting hands.

"Are you a morning person?" Cas practically whined.

"What if I am?" He laughed tickling Castiel's ribs until he was laughing and squirming and awake.

"Then I'm gonna work on changing that," he blew out a breath shoving Dean gently to the side. "Who called?"

"Bobby, my dad. My foster dad," he corrected himself.

"Does Bobby know you like guys?" Cas asked, pulling the blanket up under his arm, settling against Dean's side.

"Yep," Dean said lightly. "Bobby's great. You'll love him. And Sam. And Jody."

Cas turned, looking at Dean, his blue eyes light and radiant, "I'm sure I will."

Dean swiped his screen, calling Bobby back, kissing Cas quickly.

"Hey Dean!" Bobby said.

"Hey Bobby! What's up?"

"Oh, nothin' much. Just missin' my garage buddy. Things are good here. How was your first week of school?"

Dean dropped his head back onto the pillows laughing. "It was...the best week of my life."

 

The End <3


End file.
